Tales of Fantasy
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: El mundo en el que vivimos hace mucho decidió taparse los ojos e ignorar a las criaturas que habitan en el. Olvidar lo hermosas que son al igual que peligrosas, ellas se encuentran en todos lados, pueden ser quienes menos lo esperas, ellas solo desean una cosa...darle a los humanos algo que hace mucho tiempo perdieron.
1. Chapter 1

Sabes….en aquel bosque se dice que hay seres que sobrepasan la imaginación, con enormes alas tan hermosas como los diamantes, con ojos tan deslumbrantes como la luna y con algo que ya no existe en nuestro mundo…..un corazón

No es una mentira, tampoco una ilusión ellos han estado desde siempre esperando a que los notemos, queriendo saber como es nuestra existencia, saber porque lloramos o enfadamos, pero los humanos decidieron vendarse los ojos y no verlos mas ignorando su existencia dejándolos en el olvido.

Pero no es así, ellos están cerca disfrazados ocultando su verdadera apariencia, incluso puede ser tu mejor amigo, la persona que amas…o que tal tu propio padre. Curioso ¿No?, estamos tan cegados por el inmenso gris que creo la sociedad que no nos damos cuenta que hay cosas hermosas y maravillosas en este mundo, que vale la pena ver

PRIMER CUENTO

¿DEBERIA TENERLE MIEDO AL LOBO?

La noche fría en Marruecos azotaba con mas fuerzas sus desgastadas calles, los rotos vidrios dejaban entrar al viento por la ventana el cual estaba empeñado en entumecer los dedos de aquellos que no podían cubrirse, ese era el caso de una joven que deambulaba en las calles con unos harapos que apenas le cubrían el cuerpo, su piel pálida y su cabello estaban bañados con la fina nieve que se sujetaba fuertemente en cada hebra de su cabello, ella no pasaba de los dieciséis. Tenia la nariz roja por el frio, sus manos estaban igual y sus pies ya no tenían esa tonalidad eran negros por la tierra de aquel lugar, estaban sin una protección.

La gente le observaba con burla y pena pero ninguno le ayudo solo le ignoraban, no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrada, paso por un escaparate lleno de monitores que daban las ultimas noticias.

"_Tengan cuidado, han ocurrido constantemente ataques de un extraño animal, ayer cobro a su quinta victima_

_no salgan de sus hogares en la noche respeten el toque de queda, cierren puertas y ventanas _

_es por su seguridad"_

-¿Y las personas que no tenemos un hogar?. ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?.¿Dejamos que ese animal nos devore para que la gente acomodada viva otro día en paz?-pregunto sin esperar una respuesta, ella era lo que aparentaba. Una persona que había sido olvidada en un rincón del inmenso mundo, fue a pedir asilo a la capilla del pueblo y se lo negaron, pidió comida en otro lugar pero todo fue inútil-es como decían…en este mundo la compasión no crece, la piedad solo sirve para los débiles y la misericordia solo era una excusa-miro al cielo viendo caer la nieve, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba, llego al callejón y miro a un pobre perro indefenso ya estaba cubierto por la nieve, estaba temblando. Iba a darse la vuelta pero no lo hizo, quería ayudarlo. Lo vio-vaya eres bastante lindo para estar en este lugar, no deberías estar aquí si no en un hogar-le retiro la nieve, se quito su roída chaqueta poniéndosela al animal-ahora estas bien, no te preocupes-lo abrazo para tratar de darle calor-se que no es mucho y que no se compara a lo que posiblemente estés acostumbrado pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte

Cuando le quito mas nieve pudo apreciarlo mejor-Increíble, tus ojos son como el cielo cuando el sol se esconde al igual que tu pelaje tus rasgos son finos y encantadores. ¿Me pregunto como te llamaras?-el perro hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que ella viera una fruta que tenia una mujer de alta clase en la mano-¿Te llamas manzana?-se empezó a reír, el perro soltó un bufido molesto-¿Me equivoque?. Perdón error mío-dejo de reír, le acaricio la cabeza al animal el cual para ella era enorme, no se había percatado por que lo encontró acostado pero cuando este se sentó era mas grande que ella-haber, ya que eres tan listo dame otra pista

El can señalo con su cabeza distintas letras de los carteles que había por donde estaban, la chica siguió a puras penas

-M...I….L…O-termino de entender el nombre-Es un nombre bastante peculiar-lo abrazo –me encanta-el perro le lamio la mejilla -¿Quieres que te diga el mío?-el movió la cabeza diciéndole que si-Shaina o como me dicen por donde vengo cobra-el perro le siguió lamiendo, sus ojos atentos a la chica hacían que ella quisiera contarle todo- porque enveneno el corazón de los demás

Se escucho una risita provenir de uno de los extremos de la calle, Shaina se dio vuelta recibiendo una patada en la cara, ella desde el piso intento mirar a su agresor el cual le empezó a patear-Tu-dijo débilmente estaba aterrada

-Hola. Cuanto tiempo sin verte maldita-movió su pie en el dirección al estomago de la indefensa chica, ella no podía defenderse, estaba débil ya que no había comido o bebido algo desde quien sabe cuando

-Radamanthys-ella dijo el nombre con notorio desprecio y asco, el hombre sonrio por ello

-Sabes que me encanta que digas en ese tono mi nombre-se puso encima de ella apuntando su arma en el cuello de Shaina-todo de ti me encanta y por eso estoy muy enojado cuando te fuiste de repente

-Yo no soy tu ramera-quería quitárselo pero no podía, no con esa amenaza en su cuello-yo no estoy para complacer tus asquerosos instintos pedazo de escoria-miro al perro el cual veía fijamente la escena, al parecer también estaba aterrado o eso aparentaba.

-No te pongas así mi dulce niña-coloco su mano en los pechos de ella empezando a masajearlo-e estado esperando mucho, podría matarte pero no me gusta hacerlo con un cadáver

-Pudrete-le dio una cachetada importándole un comino lo demás

-Maldita zorra-la abofeteo-si no es por la buena será a la mala-estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa cuando escucho un gruñido, se volteo para ver que producía ese sonido, se sorprendió al ver a tan esplendoroso animal-un lobo plateado de las montañas, seguramente vale una fortuna en el mercado

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo-Shaina intentaba quitarle el arma, pero solo recibió otro golpe pero ahora dado con la pistola, de su frente caía un hilo de sangre, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, escucho otro gruñido y varios disparos, el como la carne se desgarraba, busco al lobo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, solo hayo a un joven de piel tostada que le observaba, su melena risada del color del cielo después del atardecer era lo que mas resaltaba, se quedo maravillada por esa silueta cayendo en la inconciencia

No supo que la había despertado, el dulce aroma de distintas flores, el melodioso cantar de las aves o simplemente el hecho de que sentía unos brazos rodearle protectoramente, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose que aquel chico que había visto antes de desmayarse estuviera acostado al lado de ella, sentía su respiración que era como un susurro tranquilizador. Se alejo pero el la atrajo impidiendo que se fuera. Shaina lo miro fijamente cada rasgo de el era perfecto, las cejas, las largas pestañas al igual que aquellos labios los cuales pedían a gritos que alguien los besara, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que… ESTABAN DESNUDOS.

Se sonrojo sintiéndose avergonzada, cada que intentaba moverse quería zafarse de ese aprieto, solo lo consiguió cuando el se despertó, Shaina le diría sus buenas verdades pero no lo hizo, los ojos de el la atraparon haciéndola sentir indefensa e incapaz de huir, era como si fuera una indefensa presa, pero con la calidez que se le daba a un amante, solo con eso la hacia estar a su merced.

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño-le susurro cerca del oído provocando que ella se sumergiera en la calidez de su voz-ahora estas segura, yo te protegeré. Lo prometo-se acerco para besarla con ternura, el la cubrió con una enorme cobija de piel que estaba cerca, era cálida perfecta para la chica la cual desde ahora era suya.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?

Shaina estaba inmersa en aquel beso, no podía pensar, quería protestar pero sus actuaron por ella, contradiciéndola a todo momento. Su fuerza le había abandonado, cuando aquel hombre que le abrazaba la hacia sentir seguro e incluso amada. Pero sabía que todo era una ilusión que terminaría cuando ella despertara. Se separo de el, le miro a pesar que estaba aturdida y le faltaba el aire.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que se le ocurrio preguntar, el por su lado parecía sorprendido por ello. Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Shaina.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-le acaricio despacio la mejilla, Shaina se estremeció por el tacto de esa suave mano, incluso queria que esta le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Pero decidio guardar ese pensamiento que deseaba desesperadamente hacerse escuchar-nos vimos aquel callejón

Por la mención de ese momento Shaina se levanto de golpe, ahora ya tenia claro lo que habia pasado. Miro asustada por todos lados buscando a Radamanthys.

-¿No esta aquí?.-miro a Milo el cual entendió sus palabras, se acerco para abrazarla haciendo que se sintiera segura

-No-empezó a acariciar la espalda de Shaina provocando un imperceptible rojo en sus mejillas - estas segura aquí. No dejare que nada malo te pase, ni nadie te dañe

-Pero el podría venir a buscarme-estaba aterrada con la idea, había escapado por tanto tiempo y el hecho de que la volverían a encerrar provoco que empezara a llorar-no quiero que el me lleve-regreso el abrazo. No entendía que pasaba, se estaba mostrando débil ante alguien que ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

-Tranquila-le limpio las lagrimas, cuando termino le beso el cuello, al no recibir protesta alguna prosiguió. Sin aviso alguno la mordió, se deleito con la suavidad de aquella piel, con el aroma que desprendía. Lo estaba enloqueciendo con solo tocarla, quería mas de ella. Separo sus dientes del cuello de ella quería revisarlo, no le causo ninguna herida grave solo dejo la marca de sus dientes. Sonrio satisfecho por ello-sabes. Que eres increíblemente hermosa y exquisita

-Por favor no mientas-se llevo la mano al cuello, no le dolía. No sangraba, era como si el nunca le hubieran mordido-no soy como me describes-paso su mirada por su propio cuerpo, estaba avergonzada, tenia cicatrices por doquier, sus huesos se estaban marcando. Para ella estar así frente a esa persona era muy vergonzoso. Intento levantar su mirada, pero esta se concentro en el esplendoroso cuerpo de Milo, músculos tonificados y firmes, piel tostada ligeramente brillosa por un poco de sudor, el cabello a pesar de estar alborotado caía grácilmente a los costados de ese magnifico rostro. Se sonrojo por su mirada curiosa, estaba apunto de bajar mas la mirada hasta esa parte.

Al parecer el se dio cuenta, porque se movió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se mostrara por completo-¿Te gusta?-su voz sonaba ronca y provocativa. Eso la desarmo , se estaba dejando llevar y no le importaba.

-Si-su mente estaba nublada, su cuerpo temblando y sus labios siendo aprisionados por los de el, de manera suave y pasional. El calor de su cuerpo estaba aumentando, ignoro todas sus dudas, las cuales desaparecieron cuando el paso su lengua por sus pechos, un gemido salió de sus labios. Deseaba que el explorara su cuerpo, pero la voz de la razón la despertó de su ensoñación

Tenia que parar. Le tomo del rostro viendo la sorpresa expresada-Perdon, pero no se nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre. Admito que eres apuesto y me haces desear hacer de todo contigo-su sonrojo no se hizo espera. Tomo aire para continuar esperando no desmayarse por tanta vergüenza junta-como veras no soy para nada hermosa, estoy hasta los huesos. No tengo modales pero si un sinfín de problemas y no quiero que estos pasen a ti.

-Mi nombre es Milo-le corto antes de que siguiera-no te atrevas a decir que quieres irte por que no te dejare. Ahora estas a mi lado-sus miradas se cruzaron, ella parecía derretirse por la intensidad de aquellos ojos-si no sabes nada de mi, solo pasa tiempo conmigo. Sabes que me encantaría tenerte en mi lecho y eso solo pasara cuando tú lo desees-una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Shaina por poco y se vuelve a desmayar, el simplemente era perfecto-podemos arreglar tu estado, comerás y beberás lo que desees aunque para mi ya estas hermosa.

-Pero-intento protestar, el la hizo callar con un beso

-¿Qué importan los modales? Si te quiero como eres-le mordió el labio inferior, dejando una diminuta marca-Los problemas se pueden resolver y no me molestaría que me los pasaras. Yo estoy a tu merced, úsame para lo que desees

-No eres un objeto, no puedo usarte-le regaño a pesar de estar sumergida en ese beso, le acaricio el contorno del rostro siendo apenas un rose-tienes conciencia, sientes dolor al igual que amor. No te menosprecies al decir que puedes ser utilizado-dejo de tocarlo, si lo seguía haciendo sabe Dios que le haría al "pobre" chico

El solo se limito a sonreírle, la abrazo le estaba gustando esa acción tan impropia y desconocida, empezó a olfatear algo-Ya han preparado algo para comer-aun teniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella la paro de donde estaban. La llevo cargando

-Espera-el paro sus movimientos-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-se cubrió donde era necesario. No quería que nadie mas la viera así

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa no darte ropa nueva-la llevo a otra habitación. Shaina ahora se percataba del lugar donde estaba. Tenia cientos de pieles por doquier, el lugar era cálido, fijo su vista en algún punto dándose cuenta que las paredes al igual que el piso era de piedra. No tenía ni la mas remota idea del lugar en donde se encontraba. Milo la bajo de sus brazos y le mostro distintas ropas, unas normales otras echas de piel-escoge lo que desees

Shaina con timidez se acerco a un vestido, no le diría que le faltaba la ropa interior, tomo la prenda para ponérsela, la tela era suave, se sintió mal porque esta se arruinaría por su culpa, se dio la vuelta viendo como el ya estaba vestido-Que rápido

-Es una costumbre, entre mas rápido lo haga mejor-la tomo de la mano, la condujo fuera del lugar. Shaina se sorprendió apenas se daba cuenta que habían estado en una cueva todo este tiempo, escucho el estruendo del agua violenta caer, avanzaron otro poco. Frente a ellos había una cascada, pero no como ella sabia que eran, no estaba congelada, tampoco era fría al tacto. Estaba tibia como si el sol le estuviera acariciando por corto tiempo y su color era como la nieve, blanco.

Milo la saco por un costado, quería mostrarle el lugar cuanto antes, estaba realmente emocionado, haría que todos la conocieran, dejo de avanzar cuando ella paro, sorprendido se dio la vuelta para admirarla.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Milo miro el paisaje, la posición del sol estaba cayendo dando paso a la noche, no veia nada fuera de lo normal

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la abrazo a lo mejor ella se sentía mal.

-Pero mira-estaba estupefacta por lo que sus ojos admiraban, no había visto nada mas hermoso. Arboles de color del mar, morados unos incluso parecían estar hechos de cristal ya que reflejaban la débil luz del sol sobre la cascada formando un sinfín de arcoíris, el cielo ligeramente naranja con tonos rojizos y morados, el sol se ocultaba dejando ver a dos lunas. Las estrellas mas cercanas de lo que recordaba, mas hermosas y brillantes. El aire era puro, sin ningún contaminante casi podría jurar que olía a menta, a pesar de la noche, todo era iluminado por flores que susurraban canciones dedicadas a las lunas iluminando el camino, todo ahora era de un hermoso color azul-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto maravillada

Milo sonrió, se había olvidado de ese detalle-estamos en el Schwarzwald nuestro hogar

**NOTAS**

**Schwarzwald: Significa Bosque negro.**

**Solo si les interesa, hay un bosque con este nombre el cual se encuentra en Alemania, es el mas parecido que encontré con el de esta historia XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

**Antes que nada en este capitulo no es narrado en segunda persona (por mi :D),si no que ahora será Shaina la que nos cuente como ve el nuevo mundo, las experiencias y sorpresas que tendrá al lado y como se va desarrollando su relación con el chico misterioso llamado Milo.**

**Sin mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

¿QUE HAGO?

NO, MAS BIEN ¿SERE LA CENA?

Me siento como si estuviera inmersa en un cuento de fantasía, todo lo que veo es irreal como hermoso no se que decir estoy confundida y aturdida. Aquel hombre que me trajo no a dicho nada, es como si estuviera esperando a que le hablara de algo.

Me llevo a un campamento que se encontraba justo debajo de la cascada habia casas de madera parecida al roble pero de un color tan oscuro que parecían que eran carbon, estaba bien iluminado, los niños reian persiguiendo al ganado que tenían en un establo.

Nunca habia visto nada igual, quise llorar mis ojos no estaban listos para ver tanta belleza junta, Milo me llevo con delicadeza hasta la entrada del campamento. La gente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miraron parecían olfatear algo porque sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban, no se como explicarlo pero me sentí intimidada como si yo fuera un cordero que se esta metiendo al matadero.

-Yo…-intento hablar pero el temblor de mi cuerpo se interpone, una mujer alta con cuerpo escultural de cabello largo negro como la noche pintada en la catedral, se acerco a nosotros mirándome como si fuera un insecto incluso creo que me gruño, por reflejo me oculte detrás de Milo. "Oh Dios si eres tan generoso como e escuchado no dejes que me coma". Porque siento que eso paso por su mente.

Mire una vez mas el cuerpo de esa diosa de la belleza, parecía una modelo de las revistas Avaricia o como las chicas de una fina marca de lencería, era mi imaginación o ¿Estaba empezando a sentir envidia?.

-Geist ella no es comida- ¡Lo sabia, ella pensaba comerme!-es mi dame y por lo tanto no es la cena-al escuchar eso todos me inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, algunos mas curiosos que otros me llegaron a alzar la falda del vestido avente al primero que me encontré quería quitarme a los hombres que me inspeccionaban.

Rapido deje la falda en su lugar agarrándola de los costados para que esta no se alzara de nuevo, sintiéndome avergonzada escuche risas provenir de todas las direcciones, en este momento me gustaría patearle los bajos a quien hizo esa canallada pero eso solo seria posible si tuviera ropa interior que me cubriera.

Busque apoyo en Milo pero grande fue mi desilusion encontrarlo sonriendo en los pechos de Geist, los estaba tocando y acariciando. Ahora si adiós a los buenos modales que tenia.

-Maldito perro en celo, mejor ve y búscate a otra puta para complacerte-el al parecer no esperaba eso porque me miro sorprendido, se acerco a mi y le aseste una patada en los bajos en el mero centro para que doliera mas.

Lo vi caer y retorcerse del dolor en el piso, sonreí satisfecha, bendito sea mi maestro por enseñarme los movimientos necesarios para dejar estéril a cualquiera. Me di a la fuga ignorando la voz del troglodita con el que había estado abrazada hace poco.

Me adentre en el bosque, siguiendo el camino que estaba marcado sentía en las plantas de mis pies la suave hierva que parecía estar hecha de peluche, los insectos no eran molestos como en la ciudad se podría decir que estos eran pacifistas.

Un poco mas, solo unos cuantos pasos podría ver este por completo aquel paisaje que embriagaba mis sentidos, dejaba volar mi imaginación haciendo latir mi corazón que me pedia que le recompensara por tantos años de tristeza y aburrimiento, tendría que salirme del camino si quería descubrir los secretos de este misterioso bosque.

Solo di un paso y alguien me tomo del brazo regresándome al camino, cuando me soltaron me aleje de prisa, solo a mi se me ocurre mostrar el lado mas indefenso que tengo.

-¿Humana?-una voz aterciopelada se dirige a mi, pero siendo fría e indiferente. Alce mi mirada para apreciar a la persona que me acompañaba. Ojos azules como una Lobelia, cabello largo de color verde como el jade y una piel que podría jurar es como la nieve, sus ropas eran estilo victoriano que resaltaban su bien formado cuerpo.

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención eran sus orejas largas y puntiagudas. ¿Aun seguía soñando?

-¿Quién eres?-a mis labios les costaba trabajo decir algo coherente, habia tenido tantas sorpresas en menos de media hora. Creo que es comprensible

-Si te refieres a mi nombre, es Camus-se acomodo los lentes con dos de sus dedos sin ninguna imperfección-si te preguntas que soy es muy simple. Soy un elfo de los bosques Winter, ahora responde mis preguntas. ¿Que hace una humana es estas tierras?

¿Elfo?. Me estaba tomando el pelo, esos seres solo están en los cuentos no pueden existir en realidad, debió darse cuenta de mi confusión ya que suspiro resignado.

-Dejame adivinar tu situación-se sentó en una piedra cercana, dejo el libro que traía consigo posado en sus piernas como si quisiera que nada lo tocase-una noche posiblemente fría te encontraste con un lobo el cual te cautivo por su gran belleza, pero algo sucedió que te hizo perder el conocimiento. No tiene mucho que despertaste y te encontraste en los brazos de un hombre que era exquisito, te saco del lugar no sin antes darte ropa para que te vistieras

-Increíble, lo has descrito a la perfección-le aplaudí impresionada pero el no sonrió para devolverme el gesto-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por las ropas que traes, estas son de la aldea Wolfe que esta a unas dos estrellas de aquí- abrió el libro que traía justo a la mitad dejando ver un separador en forma de copo de nieve-aunque desconozco la razón por la que quieres alejarte de ellos te recomiendo que sigas con tu marcha porque el líder y su guardaespaldas vienen en camino para llevarte de regreso

-Gracias, por la advertencia-le sonreí incluso cuando el no me miraba, regrese a mi escape aun con mas dudas de las que tenia. Pase unos cuantos arboles, salte algunos arbustos de extraños colores y formas. Me sentía libre

Deje de correr cuando el aire me hizo falta, me apoye en un tronco caído dispuesta a dormir si no fuera porque escuche gruñidos a los lados, que suerte la mia.

El lobo del callejón estaba justo detrás de mi observándome, le pedi con a mano que se acercara pero no lo hizo, no quedándome de otra me levante para abrazarlo-Hola manzanita. ¿Qué haces aquí?-le acaricie atrás de la oreja y vi su cola moverse de un lado a otro

Una rama se rompió detrás de mi, voltee para ver que era encontrándome con la imagen de una Geist iracunda dispuesta a golpearme, después de eso solo recuerdo como alguien me llevaba en sus brazos, ese calor era inconfundible.

Milo me estaba llevando de regreso…

**NOTAS**

**Dame: es pareja, esposa, compañera. **

**Creo que se entiende el significado XD**

**Wolfe: de los lobos ._., aldea de los lobos X3**

**Winter: de los inviernos, que en este caso seria bosque de los inviernos**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Shaina, si ustedes gustan que otro capitulo sea igual seria bueno que me lo dijeran.**

**No necesariamente tiene que ser Shaina la que nos cuente, puede ser otro personaje.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como antes no me dijeron si querían que la historia continuara desde mi perspectiva :D seguiré con la de Shaina y posiblemente con la de otro personaje, si no les gusta me dicen y lo cambio XD**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

PERVERTIDOS POR AHÍ

PERVERTIDOS POR HAYA

Desperté de nuevo en la misma habitación que antes, debo decir que ahora ya no me parece de ensueño como antes. Milo ahora no estaba junto conmigo y agradecí eso, me levante de la cama sintiendo un dolor agudo en la cabeza que provoco que me tambaleara.

Me senté en el piso no se porque pero apenas me di cuenta que tenia una venda, la toque un poco y sentí algo espeso ya conocía esa consistencia desde antes.

Estaba sangrando por el golpe que me había dado Geist, conociendo mi cuerpo como lo hacia sabia que tenia que hacer. Me quite la venda lanzándola a un lado, tambaleándome me levante como pude me estoy hartando de parecer débil.

-Como odio esto-me dije a mi misma recargadme en la pared buscando un vago apoyo, el camino que antes era oscuro ahora estaba mas iluminado puede que ya fuese de día. Con eso en mente me apresure a salir quería saber como era este lugar con los rayos del sol esperando que todo fuera muy diferente.

Llegue a la cascada saliendo del otro lado porque algo me decía que me encontraría al idiota y este me pediría alguna estupidez.

Soy una dama pero cuando alguien se gana mi desprecio se tendría que ir con cuidado porque yo no soy de las que perdonan ya que cuando Milo le estaba tocando de todo a Geist, les puedo jurar a quien quiera que lo vi como una traición.

-Pensando que me quería y solo fui otra del montón-el tono de mi propia voz me sorprendió, se notaba que estaba dolida y mas cuando las lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Seguí el camino el cual se estaba haciendo cada vez mas empinado, ahora alababa a la madre naturaleza porque el lugar era magnifico.

El sol apenas se estaba asomando por el horizonte, los arboles que eran como cristales apenas lo reflejaban en el pasto y en la aldea que estaba bastante quieta, seguí subiendo dejando que el aire que ahora era de olor canela me invadiera los sentidos.

Llegando al final de la pendiente vi una especie de altar que estaba todo echo de madera de los arboles azules estando cubierto por flores grises con negro o rosas que eran como los diamantes. Por respeto rece un rato sin percatarme del exterior ya estando a punto de terminar alguien o algo me embistió tirándome de lleno en el piso sintiendo el temor recorrerme cada parte de mi cuerpo, un lobo que de pelaje azul y pecho plateado estaba encima de mi mostrándome los colmillos dispuesto a atacarme.

Tenia miedo pero no estaba aterrada, mas porque este lobo era casi igual que el del callejón solo que se veia algo mayor y mas musculoso.

El empezó a olfatearme empezando por el cuello y fue bajando hasta que el ombligo le di un empujón para que se quitara. Imponente ni que nada primero estaba mi intimidad ante todo, tenia que apartarlo pero estaba tan pesado que me fue inútil

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día encima de mi o te quitaras y me dejaras ir?-le pregunte empezando a estar fastidiada, el lobo pareció pensarlo porque cerro los ojos luego negó con su cabeza y se termino de acostar en mi sacándome todo el aire.

Tosí un poco, no estaba acostumbrada que un lobo se me pusiera encima y aparte me lamiera la cara junto con el cuello aunque puedo decir que era una lindura y mas por como movía su cola…Creo que debería estar rogando por mi vida y no estar admirando a mi posible agresor

-Haber mi querido amigo, se que te estas divirtiendo y todo pero si fueras tan amable. ¡Quítate de encima!-le grite moviéndome de un lado para otro o eso intentaba porque el no se movió para nada, siguió lamiéndome pero ahora en una zona mas intima, este descarado había metido su cabeza en el vestido que traía e hizo de las suyas.

-Por favor para-un sonido que jamás había escuchado en mi santa vida escapo de mis labios, el peso que había tenido antes se esfumo. Vi que el lobo ahora se estaba transformando en un chico idéntico a Milo.

Se escucho el aullido de otro lobo, parecía estar enojado toda la acción que estuviera pasado en ese entonces se detuvo porque mas aullidos se escucharon siguiendo al primero, estaban cada vez mas cerca, se sentía como el piso temblaba

-De acuerdo ya estuvo bueno-le dije al hombre que seguía ahí, le patee en la cara con tanta fuerza que llegue a tumbarlo, me pare para correr pero me tomaron del tobillo haciendo que me diera de bruces contra el piso recordándome que tenia lastimada la cabeza, me queje del dolor ocasionado sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de la herida.

-Oye no te vayas que apenas estaba empezando-su voz era provocativa, su mirada era filosa llena de lujuria contenida algo que había aprendido de toda mi vida es que eso no era buena señal

-Sin ofender ni nada pero jodete-le di otra patada que no llego a darle, el solo la esquivo como si no fuera una real amenaza-si me haces algo te mato maldito-escuche como el rio con rudeza. Si seguía así juro que lo castraría y yo no bromeo con eso

-Vaya que si tienes buen carácter, como mi dulce Calvera-no me gustaba como se estaba tornando las cosas, los aullidos se hacían mas feroces a cada momento, maestro por favor que eso funcione con este tipo con las hormonas alborotadas.

Junte mis manos para que hicieran un puño y se la estrelle en la cabeza, el se aparto por el dolor lo cual aproveche para levantarme. Senti que tenia que hacer algo la vergüenza que me hizo pasar no se tenia que quedar impune, parada como estaba me subi a su estomago y di saltos como si estuviera con un trampolín no crei que su cuerpo estuviera tan blando como una almohada de lujo.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que no se quejara o dijera algo para que parara, en si su sonrisa se ensancho mas

-Muerete viejo verde, pervertido de la peor clase ojala que venga un buitre a castrarte y que no te deje nada-estaba descargando toda mi frustración en ese tipo que lanzaba carcajadas a todo lo que sus pulmones daban-joder al menos di que te duele o algo

-¿No era un juego?-cuando le escuche decir eso salte con mas fuerza ahora logrando que su cara mostrara una mueca de dolor, estaba por un buen camino si no fuera porque me tomaron de los hombros obligándome a que me apartara.

-¿Usted se encuentra bien?-Geist y otros que había visto la noche anterior ayudaban al pervertido a levantarse dándole una túnica de color marrón que le cubría hasta los tobillos-dígame si esta sucia humana no le a echo nada su excelencia

Dios si estas poniendo a prueba a mi paciencia déjame decirte que estoy a punto de mandar todo al carajo y golpear a todos los que pueda hasta hartarme. Lo digo porque Geist era la que me aventó diciéndome sucia…¿Humana?

¿Había escuchado bien?. Mis oídos estaban en perfecto estado también el hombre de ayer me dijo lo mismo cuando di mi primera huida, el me dijo que era un elfo ahora estaba segura no había nadie como yo en las cercanías. Ahora estaba en una manada de hombres lobo lo que significa:

*Yo soy una humana

*En las historias, los hombres lobo comen carne humana

*Por lo que puedo deducir, estoy jodida hasta la medula

Esas fueron mis conclusiones, me pare rápido empezando a correr todo lo que mis pies dejaban ignorando el dolor de mi cabeza el cual parecía que enterraba agujas por todo mi cuerpo, en el lugar estaba rodeado por arboles que del tronco eran de color magenta y las hojas blancas que tenían forma de gota, no podía distraerme con las bellezas naturales tenia que escapar. No se cuanto tiempo corrí pero fue el suficiente para que mis piernas flaquearan ocasionando que me cayera justo en una inclinación, rodé y rodé como si fuese un tronco a punto de estrellarse con otro para que detuviera su caída solo que en mi caso eso no paso solo seguí en mi rodar hasta que el suelo se hizo estable ocasionando que mi cuerpo se detuviera, ahora podía decir que mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo.

El camino se esfumo, no había nada dejando claro que la vida era nula en lo que pareciera un claro solo teniendo para iluminar una flor blanca con los pétalos hechos de plumas. El lugar en donde estaba era frio pero no un frio como los que sentía antes, si no uno que te calaba hasta los huesos, te entumecía las articulaciones e incluso te congelaba el alma. Mi cuerpo pedía calor pero no podía dárselo

-¿Tienes miedo?-una voz fantasmal pero hermosa retumbo cerca de mi oído, una sombra danzaba de un lado a otro en la oscuridad como si fuese una bailarina de tango siendo tan misteriosa como provocativa. Algo se movió en mi interior cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola pero eso no me conforto

-No lo tengo-admití sintiendo como alguien me abrazaba por detrás, el siseo incesante me nublaba la mente ya no podía pensar con claridad-¿Qué eres?

-La pregunta aquí es. ¿Quién eres tu mi bella dama?-sus manos pasaron por mis labios, eran tan frías como el acero-y ¿Por qué no sientes miedo ante la muerte?

-Soy Shaina y no le tengo miedo porque la muerte es algo natural que le puede suceder a cualquiera-sus uñas o algo parecido pasaron cerca de mi ojo, vi un destello plateado como si una espada se presentase ante mi-tarde o temprano nos llega sin importar la clase social-me estaba costando respirar, mis pulmones dolían porque luchaban por algo de aire.

-Grandiosa respuesta Shaina, no podía esperar menos de ti-su voz se volvió alegre y cantarina, el tacto que sentía contra mi piel era perturbadoramente familiar era como un anhelo…como si fuera una madre

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-mis parpados se sentían cada vez mas pesados, el sueño se abría paso con violencia por mi cuerpo que desde hace rato había dejado de moverse

-Todo-algo aprisiono mi garganta dejando que el poco aire que respiraba se cortara de golpe, intente atacar lanzando golpes hacia atrás provocando que la tensión en mi cuerpo se intensificara. Daria batalla hasta el último momento

-Sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano-con pesar abrí mis ojos viendo como Camus se aproximaba-es culpa de los lobos que estés en este aprieto-el miro justo arriba de nosotros esperando que algo pasara-¿Debería ayudarte o dejarte en las manos de tu..?-dio un salto cuando una enorme cola escamosa ataco donde antes había estado.

-Cállate maldito elfo-la voz de la persona que me tenia entre sus brazos se volvió áspera dejando atrás su dulzura, no se en que me meti pero no era para nada bueno. Nunca me pasaba nada bueno

-Calma señorita que no queremos alterar a su aperitivo matutino-¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso todos los que estaban ahí querían comerme o que?

Enserio que ya no sabia que era en ese lugar, si comida u otra cosa. Camus me miro con la misma frialdad que el día anterior si no fuera porque estaba a punto de desfallecer por falta de aire le preguntaría el porque de esa mirada, al final el suspiro como si toda la situación le fuese una molestia.

-Solo te dire una cosa-le dio un vistazo hacia lo que me tenia en su poder-ahora ella es la favorita de la manada Wolfe, si no quieres que te descuarticen y usen tus restos como pieles de lujo te recomiendo que le sueltes-la presión en mi cuerpo desapareció de golpe, aturdida forcejeo por algo de aire en el piso. Que patética me veia

-Eso es un gran problema, pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar

-Haz lo que se te plazca, solo no derramen demasiada sangre como antes-Camus estaba tranquilo dejando entender que le daba lo mismo la situación-que aun sufrimos por los estragos de la guerra dorada

-No te preocupes, solo la quiero a ella-su voz cargada de burla me hizo temblar. No podía ver que era, no quería saber que me quería como tampoco para que-las guerras no me interesan, solo quiero vivir otros cientos de años antes de darle adiós a esta utopía

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra-Camus me cargo con brusquedad haciendo que me diera cuenta que su piel era mas fría que el ambiente en el que estábamos-estar registrando estragos no es la actividad de mi mayor agrado

-Nos vemos joven elfo, dale mis saludos al gran sabio-el siseo se fue alejando hasta que no se escucho nada, aun no podia moverme y estar en los brazos de un hombre que me cargaba como princesa no era para nada de mi agrado.

Se movía con gracia entre los arboles, saltaba los arbustos como si estos no estuvieran frente a el, era como una pluma que se balanceaba al compas del viento. Ahora estábamos de regreso en la parte cálida del bosque, el me dejo en el piso con suavidad comprendiendo que ahora era mas frágil que un vidrio

-Quédate aquí, los lobos pronto deberán venir a buscarte

Lo mire pidiéndole que no me dejara sola ahora sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de mi, como decían tarde pero seguro

-No me dejes sola por favor-le extendí la mano la cual temblaba por mi temor, Camus la tomo con torpeza como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacer esa acción-gracias-le sonreí a pesar que me dolía todo, en su rostro pude ver que estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

Me pregunto…¿Por qué cuando Camus tomo mi mano me pecho se sintió extraño y un calor empezó a emerger de mis mejillas?

.


End file.
